Carpe Diem
by Cliscia
Summary: Suigintou gets her revenge on Shinku, both out of love, and hate. SuigintouxShinku Molestation, Character Death, NonConsensual


**This is my first shot at writing something other than Yaoi, so I'm hoping I did better than I think, since, well, I don't think it's that homg ttly amazing. Suigintou is the most interesting female character I have ever seen, and I eyegasm and fangasm over her constantly. First shot at a yuri fic, hmm. I have nothing left to say. Read.**

**Carpe Diem**

**--**

**Seize the Moment**

In the end, it had been all too easy to kill the medium. Or maybe, 'kill' wasn't the right word to use. It had been incredibly stupid of them to bring the human sister, and all that needed to be done in the end had been set down so easily, that Suigintou had almost given into the desire to laugh at its simplicity. A flick of a wrist, and she was buried deep underneath the rubbish that plagued the stupid human's mind. Rubbish. Worthless. _Junk. _With just that simple flick, that one small, sharp movement, the fortress of junk had fell, falling down to crush her instantly with their combined weight. Her mind killed, destroyed; she was a vegetable now. Junk.

The human boy's heart had already been pathetically weak, and Suigintou had laughed as he abandoned Shinku to try and save his dead sister. The other dolls had tried to help, but it was pointless from the beginning, a worthless cause. Completely null and void. And with this realization, he had broken down into hysteria. Sitting atop her throne of satisfaction, one last small flip of her hand, and feathers pinned him. Eyes darting, she found Shinku, her Shinku, beautiful Shinku, the Shinku who she hated so much, lying where the medium had abandoned her.

Did they not know what they had done? To abandon one person's need in favor of another's? Oh, but humans, they were disgusting. They knew nothing of loyalty, or love. But Suigintou knew of love all too well, and it was plagued by hatred and jealousy. Emotions were such a human thing to feel, and maybe, the way that her heart clenched and ripped at her mind at the mere sight of her tormentor was reason enough to know that she had already become Alice. Alice, the human girl, the real girl, the complete girl. The title was already hers. Eyes narrowing, she smiled her wicked smile, and plunged down from her previous position in the sky to land gracefully on her own two feet in front of the object of her hatred and love.

"S-Suigintou-" Her joints were shaky as she moved to look at her with her wide, terrified eyes, arm still clutched around the hole where the other used to be. She knew it was over. Suigintou had won, and she had always been meant to do so.

"Hello, _Junk_." There was a great sense of satisfaction in bestowing that name upon her and watching as her mind worked over the meaning of what she had said. Junk was not a misnomer, and Shinku knew this all too well. But there was no time for talking, and with as great of force she could muster without killing her, Suigintou raised her hand into a fist, and brought it down with a 'crack' to the back of her head, Shinku falling instantly unconscious.

Eyes continuing to narrow in amusement, she kneeled down and gently lifted Shinku up to her; her prize. Twisting her head sharply to the side, Suigintou was reassured when none of the other Rozen Maiden had noticed her, and were still continuing to try and save the worthless medium's sister. Having no more need to remain, the portal to the N-Field was summoned, and a swirling black vortex overhead clouded his mind in dark shadows. As the darkness of the vortex engulfed her sisters, Suigintou felt disgusted when they finally looked up to see her, to notice her, and to see Shinku, helpless Shinku, held in her arms. Their expressions turned horrified as they realized what she planned to do, but just as it was pointless to try and rescue the human girl, it was pointless to try and stop her. She had won.

"Suigintou!" It was Souseiseki that cried out, and it was Souseiseki who tried to stop her as she flew upwards, shears in hand.

"It would be more appropriate if you referred to me as Alice, now." Voice slick with venom and satisfaction, she stole one feather from her remaining wing and twisted it in her fingers, poising it to throw. "Welcome to hell." And the feather was released, an arrow as it parted the air faster than Seiseiseki could ever hope to fly. Her last obstacle, it made its mark, piercing Jun straight through the heart. And time stopped still. In the world of the mind, if the host dies, than so does it.

Three seconds. Two. One. And Suigintou rose to the vortex above her, carrying Shinku with her, watching as the universe collapsed around her sisters, HanaIchigo the first to die. But in those split few seconds, she could hear their screams as they were sucked into oblivion, knowing that they would never see Father, and knowing that she would as their Rosa Mystica were hers now.

Holding Shinku's delicate frame close to her, Suigintou smiled. Suigintou had won.

* * *

Suigintou waited silently in her chair with her legs crossed elegantly, her eyes narrowed in malevolence, growing impatient. But she waited _all these years_; Suigintou could wait a couple minutes longer. A couple seconds, and that would be all it would take. Time passed without meaning, and if it weren't for the soft ticking of a clock hanging over the mantle, she couldn't have been sure if time had passed at all. Glancing over to her trophy, Shinku laid still, and if there had been an outside observer, they would have said that she was dead. But dolls didn't need to breathe.

Once she had finally managed to get them to her N-Field, Suigintou had taken them to her palace of crumbling stone. It was beautiful, really, in its dilapidated state, and it rose high above all the other buildings, her empire. Carrying Shinku with her remaining wing, she studied her face, hating the way that she seemed so peaceful. But, that would change. Up many flights of stairs, Suigintou finally reached the top and pushed open a rotting mahogany door. It had squeaked, groaning in protest, and had fallen off its hinges when she pushed it too hard. She stared in disgust down at it, the junk that was laying on the dust covered floor.

Having no need to tie or restrain her captive, Suigintou had merely set Shinku down in and old, elegant chair, arranging her remaining limbs in a refined fashion, her legs crossed at the ankles, one hand in her lap, not unlike how she would sit normally. The work and labor done, there was nothing left to do, and she had crossed the room to sit in a lonely chair next to an old coffee table, intricate designs flowing around the edges of the legs where she remained now.

A light breeze had begun to blow, and the win reached through a broken window, making the curtains and her light, light hair flutter with it's touch. Suigintou ignored the interruption and continued to study her one last and final obstacle. Still as silent and motionless as ever, Shinku's lips were parted slightly, as if she were breathing. But they had no internal organs, and Suigintou saw this for what it truly was; defeat. Even in the state of unconsciousness, Shinku knew that she had lost. She was her toy, now, her meal as Suigintou was the lion, playing with her before she devoured her. It was cruel, she should just end her miserable life now. But Shinku deserved it, she deserved this torture, as she had tortured her far worse.

Moving her arm to tap her fingers against the table, Suigintou stared down at her hand. In just a few short hours, she would be human, and she could truly feel what she was touching now. Smiling softly, she ran her hand over the top, touching, but not really feeling. All that was needed to do was to kill Shinku and claim her Rosa Mystica for her own. She would finally be complete, and Father would be with her.

Her clothes rustled as she moved her legs, crunching a rose petal beneath her boots. She had found it fitting to scatter flowers about the room, all wilting, just like her Shinku. It was more metaphorical than anything else. Just to set the mood, after all. Returning to look out the window to the desolate city of which she ruled over, Suigintou's eyes snapped back to her captive when she heard a soft, but audible moan. Shinku was awakening. Sitting up straighter, she turned her attention completely on the other Rozen Maiden who's limbs were now starting to move, eyes blinking open.

"Hello, Shinku, Junk."

She could see terror in her eyes, the fear of being helpless in front of Suigintou, but it was perfectly reasonable in this situation. The only thing that Suigintou regretted was that she did not come to fear her earlier. Red velvet still, it was only Shinku's mouth that moved in a reply.

"Hello to you, too, Suigintou." Her voice was as calm as always, the terror slipping from her eyes, and she mourned at its loss.

Frowning, the corners of Suigintou's mouth turned down, disappointed at her steady tone. "You know, you should address me as Alice from now on."

"But how can you be Alice, with such an adulterated mind? Only a perfect girl can be Alice."

"Shut up!" Jumping quickly to her feet, Suigintou scowled and made her way to the front of Shinku, her boots clanking loudly with each step. Raising a hand when she stood positioned perfectly in front of her, Suigintou let it come down to the side of her face with a 'smack', the sound echoing around the room.

"I'll be perfect soon enough." Her voice soft, Suigintou lowered her head, turning it to the side so that she couldn't see the weakness of her expression.

Shinku's head remained turned away from her, but still, she spoke. "Perfection isn't something you can achieve through hatred, it's something that you have to do on your own. You know this, and yet, you continue to blind yourself with lies."

It was quiet after that, and nothing more was said. It wasn't as if Suigintou cared, anyway. Shinku had always had a way with twisting emotions. She was the one who had lied. She had lied to her from the beginning, giving her false hopes and dreams of becoming able to stand and support herself, a true Rozen Maiden. But she had found her lies, and now, she planned on punishing her for them. It was revenge. Making a move to speak, it was Shinku who did first.

"S-Suigintou…" her voice was shaky again as she did so, "-Jun. Where is…Jun?"

Lifting her head up, Suigintou wore a smirk as she stepped closer to her. Bending at her middle, she moved her hands to support herself onto the arm rests, leaning close into her face. Grabbing her chin harshly with one hand, she forced Shinku to look at her. "Where is Jun?" Jostling her head a bit, Suigintou was pleased when her blue eyes flickered with that lovely fear. "Well…why can't you move on your own, Shinku? What happened to your strength?"

Her face was confused as she thought over her words, eyes flicking to the side. But when she looked back at her, horror now visible on her face, Suigintou knew that she had figured it out.

"Y-You didn't-"

"I did." Suigintou smiled, showing her teeth.

"You didn't-Jun, he-"

"He's dead. And so will you be."

Just like how the N-Field had come crashing around her sisters, so did Shinku's world come crashing down around her with realization. Jun was dead, Suigintou had killed him. He and his sister were only mere vegetables now. The fight was truly over.

"Are you scared, Shinku, hmm?" Coating her voice with fake sweetness, Suigintou accented her femininity and gently stroked the side of her sister's face, her enemy. "Do you finally realize now? It is all over, I have won. Your medium is dead, you cannot move, you cannot fight me without the strength he supplied. I am going to kill you and become Alice, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. This is what I deserve."

"We are not supposed to harm humans…" Shinku did not look her directly in the eyes now, and Suigintou growled when she did this.

"And yet look at all they have done to us!" Shaking her head again in her hands, she demanded her attention, and Shinku gave it. "It doesn't matter anymore! It's all over! I've won, I've won!"

"How could you have won? There is still the seventh, the second Roza-"

"I've killed them. I've killed all of them. HanaIchigo, Suiseiseki, Seiseiseki- they're all dead. Shinku…you and I are the only ones left."

She left her to think this over, to fully understand what was happening, to understand that her life was at an end, and to understand that as she looked into her face, Shinku was looking into death.

"Are you more scared of dying, or being alone? But I suppose, that solitude is more frightening than darkness." It was with words that she drew forth feelings in herself. To have Shinku so scared and lost - she loved the feeling that watching her gave her. Touching Shinku… there had been a time where she had loved her, when Shinku had held her hands in her own delicate ones and helped her to stand, to walk, to live. Shinku had been her supporting beam, and she would have collapsed if she had not been there. She hated her more than anything now, but still, she could remember the want she had had for her. Touching her made her remember this.

"Alice is without a touch of impurity, a perfect girl. Shinku, you are perfect, everything that I covet to being, everything that you fooled me into believing I could have been. I'll never forgive you for that. But now, you are the junk and I am the perfection. Our roles have changed, and you are at my mercy."

"You will always be junk. Your body isn't what is incomplete, it's your heart."

Shinku's words were ignored. Nothing could bring Suigintou off of her high of power now. "Alice has a real body, a perfect one, a one that can touch and feel in return. But you can feel me too, right, Shinku? A real girl can feel everything, especially in a certain place." Mending her voice to be smooth, Suigintou moved from her position in front of her, to the chair behind, where she leaned over Shinku's shoulder. Setting her hand on her chest, she traveled her fingers down to the base of the first layer of her dress, and slowly pulled it up, the others following.

"Suigintou, what are you doing?" There was a small sense of panic in Shinku's voice, and Suigintou drunk it in like a drug, loving the feelings that Shinku was giving her.

"I'm going to show you how it will be like to be Alice, the Alice you will never be. This is my way of thanking you, and my way of giving you my revenge."

The dress was pulled all the way up now and Shinku's legs were exposed, the joints resembling their plight for perfection. Shinku made a noise in the back of her throat, but without the medium and his power, she was helpless to do anything against Suigintou's will. Leaning her chest up against her shoulder farther, Suigintou whispered quietly into her ear, and began to slowly touch the space between her legs. "Can you feel this, Shinku? Can you feel how I touch you here? When I become Alice, I will be able to feel everything in full force, and if I ever touch myself like I am doing to you, I will remember this, remember you."

Suigintou's fingers slid easily over the fakeness of Shinku's body, stroking her a bit faster, wanting Shinku to feel what she knew she could. Shinku had never felt pleasure before, and Suigintou reveled in the ability to give it to her, and know that with the same hands that touched her, she would also kill her. "Alice has something more than just space down here. There is something else, something inside of her, and I want you to feel what it would be like for me to touch it."

Her sister was still against her body, but she could tell her desperate attempts to try and move, knowing what was coming next. Because there was no way to get inside Shinku, unless Suigintou created a way herself. Smiling, her hand became a fist, and she shattered the space between her legs. Revenge. Shinku couldn't feel the pain, but Shinku could understand her body being deformed.

Gently, Suigintou's fingers curved into the space she had created, into Shinku's body, and faintly, she could hear a gasp. Smiling again, Suigintou moved her mouth closer to her ear, her lips brushing her cheek. "We are created in the image of Alice. We are girls, women, in every sense, and it is only cruel punishment that here, this is the only place we can truly feel." Letting her fingers slowly dip deeper into the hole she had created, Shinku gasped again. Maybe she truly could feel pleasure.

"S-Suigintou, stop, please, just-"

"I am giving you a taste of perfection, a taste of real life, and yet you are ungrateful. I will not stop, and there's no way you can make me. Just let it happen and enjoy it, because after I'm done, I am going to kill you."

Moving her fingers deeper in, Shinku gasped again, but it was a twisted moan, and Suigintou stopped the movement of her fingers against the inside wall of her body. "This is it, then? The one place where you can feel?" When no reply was given, Suigintou forced one from her by rubbing her fingers against that spot. Looking over at her, Shinku's face was flushed and her eyes were closed, leaving Suigintou to only muse a bit over how she could blush without the perfection of human blood. Beautiful Shinku… maybe when she became Alice, there would be a way to resurrect her, and she could keep her as her own, a girl, but not a perfect girl like Alice, but still a girl who could feel and respond as she did now. It would be perfect irony to own her.

"Suigintou!" Another moan, louder than the last as she thrust her fingers fast up against her. "Suigintou!" Her voice was unsteady and it wavered, but Suigintou didn't mind, she loved it.

"I loved you." Faster. "I loved you so much, but you betrayed me. You hurt me, you left me to die. All to become Alice. And that's what I'm going to do to you now." Thrusting her fingers faster against her body, Suigintou longed to feel what Shinku was experiencing now, what she was giving her. And Suigintou knew that now was time to become Alice and feel the pleasure that Shinku felt as she grew delirious, helpless against her touches, helpless to save herself. Helpless… "I still love you, even after how much you've slighted me. But you always hurt the ones you love, they say." This was it, this was the end as Shinku cried out again and again.

Leaving her temporarily, Shinku moaned at her absence, and moaned again in helpless want as Suigintou reappeared in front of her, replacing her fingers where they had left. If she was real, Suigintou supposed that she would start to feel orgasm. But there could be no climax for her without a real body, though Suigintou could substitute. Her head was to the side and her eyes were unfocussed through the pleasure that she gave her. Faster even with her fingers, Suigintou captured her chin again with her free hand, rubbing her perfect skin. Shinku saw as she gently pulled a feather from her wing, and Shinku knew what she was going to do. Maybe it was merciful that Suigintou would end her life with a taste of pleasure, but maybe, it was what Shinku deserved. She deserved to die with what she had done, but she deserved this one bit of pleasure with all that she had given her.

"Remember, Shinku," eyes lowering, Suigintou moved the feather to right above where Alice's heart would be, "that Alice can only be achieved through elimination. Remember, Shinku, that I loved you. Remember me, Shinku." And with the touch of their lips, the final thrust of her fingers, and the last final, wretched moan from Shinku's perfect mouth, Suigintou stabbed the feather through her heart.

Shinku's climax was her death.

* * *

**You know how much I like reviews. -wink-wink-nudge-nudge-**


End file.
